


Finals Week

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Helps, Finals Week, Getting Together, M/M, Scott and derek are brothers, Sterek Week, stiles can't take care of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: When Derek Hale, your best friend’s weird, but totally hot, older brother shows up and offers to drive you and said best friend home for Christmas break the week of finals, how are you supposed to see it as anything but just a friendly gesture? And he definitely didn’t think about how weird it is that Derek asked if he could stay with him. Nope, not a bit. or the one where Stiles is incapable of taking care of himself during finals week and Derek helps out. Scott ships it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/gifts).



> This work is part of Sterek Week 2016
> 
> Prompt: Stiles working way too hard at school or on pack stuff, and Derek aggressively taking care of him because he obviously doesn't know how to take care of himself? bonus points if they're not dating yet and everyone kind of things they should be but Stiles doesn't realize it
> 
> Thanks to [clotpolesonly](http://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/) for the prompt! 
> 
> This was not beta read so all mistakes are mine, but if you leave a comment I will fix it!

Stiles isn’t entirely sure how he didn’t see what was happening, but you know what they say: hindsight is 20/20.

Because when Derek Hale, your best friend’s weird, but totally hot, older brother shows up and offers to drive you and said best friend home for Christmas break the week of finals, how are you supposed to see it as anything but just a friendly gesture? And he definitely didn’t think about how weird it is that Derek asked if he could stay with him. Nope, not a bit. 

Naturally, Stiles is consumed with finals. Who wouldn’t be? He is in his fourth year and if he wants to graduate on time he needed to pass the classes that were only available once a school year. Otherwise he would need to retake them  _ next  _ fall. Which isn’t something he wants to consider.

In the haste of finals, Stiles is chained to his desk. No matter where that desk is, the library, his apartment, his work/study job. He burns the midnight oil at both ends and at first he doesn’t questions the food stocked up in the fridge, his laundry getting done, or the overall cleanliness of his apartment.

He simply doesn’t have time to notice.

The late nights when he does stay up, the lamp on his desk flickers a little as the clock ticks past another hour. The tv is on behind him but what is playing he doesn’t have the time nor could he spare any cognitive space to try and figure it out.

But the week goes on, and the dishes stay done, even though Stiles can’t really remember doing them. There is mac and cheese not born of a blue  Kraft box in a plastic container in the fridge and it soooo  _ gooood. _

To be honest, Stiles forgets Derek is even there until Wednesday night, when Derek suddenly speaks up.

“What are you studying again?”

His voice comes from the couch and it scares the living crap out of Stiles, he even jumps in his chair and goosebumps explode all over his arms. “HOLY SHIT!”

“Oh shit. Sorry. I didn’t mean to-” Derek falters a little, “scare you?”

“I totally forgot you were here dude. I’m so sorry. Worst host ever.” He turns to look at Derek who is laying on the couch. This... is new for Stiles. He’s only ever known Derek as the “unattainable-best-friend’s-older-brother”, seeing him so casually displayed on  _ his _ couch was different, and a little... arousing? Okay, a lot a bit. 

Don’t get him wrong, Derek may or may not have been a huge contributor to The Stiles Stilinski Sexual Identity Crisis of 2009, but Stiles had gotten over his little crush. At least he hopes for his own sake. 

“No, it’s fine, to be honest you're better off than Scott. At least you shower on your own accord,” Derek sounds like he might be kidding, but Stiles was never one to be able to read him. That fact was kind of obvious as he remembers the awkward kiss Stiles had tried to give Derek during The Stiles Stilinski Sexual Identity Crisis of 2009. No bueno. 

Stiles also makes a mental note to shower soon. 

“Haha,” the laugh is half hearted, but his brain is overloaded. “Physics,” he finally adds. When Derek gives him a confused puppy look he elaborates, “I’m studying physics.” 

Derek simply nods and then goes back to his tv show, Stiles still doesn’t recognize it. He turns back to the book, notebook, practice guide, and laptop he has on his desk. 

He hears Derek chuckle softly behind him. 

 

With half of his finals done, the finish line is in sight and he just has one exam and a paper due, then he’ll be done with this semester and one step closer to graduation. 

While it seemed like he could finally ease up on the studying, it was the exact opposite. His paper is on relative theory, and Stiles may or may not have missed more classes than desireable, (class was at 7 am, that’s just inhumane) and he needed to become an expert in it in a few hours. 

Not to mention the 10 page paper is due on friday right before his last final. 

He needs to carefully plan out every minute of everyday to be able to write this paper while also cramming for a 3000 level course that the university added to his degree plan at the beginning of the year. 

He can do this. 

If Stiles was withdrawn the first few days of finals week, he gets exponentially worse after his Wednesday final. 

Stiles did not stand up from his desk at all for nearly 24 hours. He even changed the wifi password so he won’t get distracted by twitter or facebook. His coffee cup was always full and hot though, and just the way he likes it. A sandwich popped up in his peripheral vision at noon and a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs later on as well. The only time he allowed himself to leave was to go pee, but even then he really had to convince himself that he needed to pee in order to live. 

He got his paper done, miraculously, on Friday morning. It’s due at 3pm the same day, but his last final starts at 2pm, so he’ll just drop off the paper on his way into his exam. 

It’s probably not the best paper he’s ever written, but it’s done, and it’s better than what he expected considering two days ago he only had a vague idea of what the class was even about. 

The walk to the engineering building was long and annoying. The campus was set up in a very inefficient way that require you to walk at least 20 minutes to get anywhere. But, eventually, Stiles climbs up the three flights of stairs to his professor’s office, where he slides his paper into the dropbox set up in the small hallway. 

A familiar voice chirps from one of the other offices in the hallway and without skipping a beat, Scott bounces out of nowhere. He’s got hot backpack high on his back and he looks like he’s gotten a lot more sleep than Stiles. 

“Stiles!” Scott exclaimed, then he realizes he’s inside probably shouldn’t be yelling. He adjusts his voice into a whisper yell and tries again, “Stiles!”

Classic Scott. 

“Hey Scotty,” Stiles holds his hand up and waits for Scott to trot next to him. “Done for the semester?” They clap their hands in their signature handshake and begin descending the stairs.

“Yup, my last final was on yesterday, I just came to get my grade.” Of course Scott would be so lucky as to finish before Stiles. They exit the building and walk a little ways in the cool December air.

“Cool, I got my exam here in a little bit.” Stiles announces as Scott starts leading back to the shuttle stop to head back to his own apartment, while he veers off to get to his exam, “I’ll catch up with you later so we can start planning how we’re getting home for break.”  

“Bro, Derek is here to take us home!” Scott stops and looks back at Stiles. “He’s only been crashing at your place for the past week. Did you seriously forget?” They’re only a few feet apart, but Stiles can see the confusion on his face. 

It’s been a long week. 

“Shit, you’re right. I’ve just been studying so much. Some information has to give so new information can be stored,” Stiles gestures to his head. 

“Yeah, well. He hasn’t shut up about you. Complaining how you can’t take care of yourself so  _ someone  _ has to. I’ve gotten so many texts about how incapable you are.” 

“Nu uh,” Stiles smiles at the idea of Derek,  _ Derek _ , dotting on him. Then he realizes how all the dishes have been getting done, why there was food in the fridge and in his stomach. Derek had done his  _ laundry.  _ Derek Hale has seen his underwear. 

Fuck.

The realization must have shown on his face because Scott says, “Op, there it is,” in that sing-song voice that reminds Stiles of Fat Amy from Pitch Perfect. 

Stiles stands there, half in disbelief that Derek  _ willingly _ helped him out this week, and half shocked he didn’t see it himself. 

“Well, go take your test. Then get back to your boyfriend, you have my blessing by the way, and let me know what time we’re leaving.” Scott claps a hand on Stiles shoulder, the shuttle is rounding the corner and Scott starts to jog to the stop. 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Stiles calls out.

“He’s a little bit your boyfriend,” Scott shouts back as he jogs backwards for a short distance. 

Stiles kinda wanted to deny it, but Scott was right. Or well, he would be right if Derek saw him like that. Which Stiles knows for a fact he doesn’t. The memories of that night with the fireworks and the Kiss That Almost Was that concluded the Stiles Stilinski Sexual Identity Crisis of 2009 pops into his head. 

For the moment, he has no time to think about it, his exam is going to start in 15 minutes and it takes 20 to get to where he needs to be. He breaks out into a run and slips into the room with a couple minutes to spare. 

The exam was..... not what he expected. At this point, if you know it, you know it, and if you don’t, you don’t. So Stiles takes that philosophy and decides he’ll be okay if he doesn’t get an A on this exam. 

Once the scantron is safely in the TA’s hand, Stiles finally drops all the stress from his body and realizes how fucking exhausted he is. It takes everything in his being to not just find the nearest couch and nap the rest of the day away. It’s finals week, no one would even question it. 

Alas, he should get home. Afterall, they probably were leaving for home soon and Stiles needs to pack his entire closet into his suitcase. 

Stiles swings the door open and finds Derek sitting on the couch watching some basketball game. Stiles remembers that Derek used to play back in high school and wonders for a moment what happened to that.

“Did you get your paper turned in okay?” He calls out, not looking over to the door, but steadily creeping to the edge of the couch cushion as the little guys on the screen run from one side to the other. 

“Uhh, yeah,” Stiles drops his backpack on the floor and kicks off his shoes. 

“And how did your exam go?” How did Derek know all this? Stiles definitely doesn’t remember telling him. 

“Fine,” Stiles feels a rush of confusion, and he doesn’t know how to start his next sentence. He decides on, “Why didn’t you stay with Scott?” Shit that probably sounded really rude. “I mean, you’re more than welcome to stay here, but like, Scott is your brother, and you could have stayed with him but you stayed with me so I was just kinda wondering-” he was rambling. It’s not unusual for this flow of word vomit to happen to him, but in his scramble to find words he didn’t realize Derek has stood up and is now standing right in front of him, “- what that was all about.”

“You are incapable of taking care of yourself. Someone needs to,” he was smirking. This fucker was smirking at Stiles like he knew something Stiles didn’t. 

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself!” 

“You spent over a day at your desk, if I wasn’t here to slip you a sandwich every few hours you would have starved,” his voice was calm but there was something else to it.... teasing? Stiles files that away. 

“I would have found time to eat,” Stiles crosses his arms. 

“And your laundry would have been done too? What about grocery shopping?” Derek is inching closer and closer. Stiles suddenly doesn’t know what to do with his hands. They drop to his side. 

“It would have been done. Eventually,” Stiles tries to say, but it comes out with obviously fake indignance. 

“Sure it would have,” Derek purses his lips and nods slightly. They’re standing really close together now, but all Stiles is thinking is that this isn’t the grumpy Derek he knew when he was in high school. This Derek is zen, that year traveling Europe did a number on him. Stiles can’t say he hates it though. 

“Seriously Derek. Why are you here?” Stiles is getting frustrated. He’s heavily sleep deprived and wants a nice hot shower. 

“So I could maybe work up the courage to do this,” Derek picks up his hands and puts on on Stiles’ neck the other his cheek pullis Stiles in for a kiss. Stiles’ eyes flutter closed and  _ holy shit Derek Hale is kissing me  _ floats into his mind. 

Stiles kisses back.

They stand there for a few moments, exchanging many kisses, most with tongue, some without, but all of them amazing. Stiles has to force himself to pull away. 

“As much as I’m really digging,” he points between his and Derek’s mouth, fuck his is swollen and a little red, “this, I really need a sleep. But as soon as I wake up, this,” he points between them again, “is going to happen again.”

“Okay Stiles,” his messy hair a stark contradiction to the calmness in his voice, a small almost impossible smile spreads on his face. 

Stiles starts walking to the small bedroom off of the living room, Derek follows. 

Derek shedding off his jeans and climbing onto the mattress with him surprised Stiles a little. He wasn’t going to object, but it was just... unexpected. It was even more unexpected when Derek curled up right against his back and threw his arm over Stiles’ hip. 

So yeah, this wasn’t something he saw coming, like at all, but looking back, he could totally see the signs. After all, hindsight is 20/20. This break was going to be awesome. 

Stiles didn’t have much time to think about it before sleep took him into it’s sweet depths. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at like 3am today and I was like, whelp, I was gonna write this today anyway, so I pumped it out in a few hours with various distractions and a snack break. Soooo? What did you think?  
> Leave a comment and a kudos to let me know!!
> 
> Come chill with me on [tumblr!!](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
